The present invention relates to a device for cleaning a drum while serving as a deflection device for a belt in a conveyor provided for transporting pourable goods. Basically a drum of the type to which the invention pertains is disclosed in German Patent No. 503,488. This patent discloses a drum and a conveyor belt; near the end of the conveyor at a location where the transported good pour off, two additional drums are situated next to the conveyor drum and one of which is provided with a stripping device for removing dirt. The stripped off dirt drops on to the conveyor belt and is thrown off the belt at the location of the second, driven rear end deflection drum of the conveyor. In this arrangement any dirt which has lodges during transportation on the upper stringer of the belt will be placed onto the lower stringer and will therefore reach the above mentioned driven drum causing significant soiling thereof. This in turn means that a fairly large amount of dirt has to be removed immediately. Another disadvantage is the fact that the additional drums actually lead to an unnecessary large vertical dimension of the conveyer particularly of the support structure near the throw-off point because even the lower one of the additional drums have to be situated above the point of throw-off.